Problem: What is the remainder when $x^4-7x^3+9x^2+16x-13$ is divided by $x-3$?
Explanation: Using the Remainder Theorem, the remainder when $f(x) = x^4-7x^3+9x^2+16x-13$ is divided by $x - 3$ is
$$\begin{aligned} f(3)&=3^4-7\cdot3^3+9\cdot3^2+16\cdot3-13 \\&= 3^3(3-7+3) + 35\\ &= \boxed{8}. \end{aligned}$$